Beautiful Lie
by Jinxkirin
Summary: Lie can be so sweet, but in the end it's only what it is - a lie.. Or is it? SasuNaru fic, Shenen Ai
1. At night

**Beautiful Lie**

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life_

Cold moonlight flowed into the room through slightly opened curtains of the window. A young blond man was laying wide awake on the king sized bed with dark blue sheets around. His beautiful eyes of royal blue colour were filled with sorrow and unshed tears. He had everything who anyone could wish for, everything except only one unreachable thing…

He was the Hokage of the most powerful village Konoha, he lived in a very big and well-known mansion, and he had many friends and very powerful handsome and skillful ninja as his husband.

However, what he didn't have was love…

_Do you want to be different?_

His very best friend, his only bodyguard and his husband was laying next to him, looking as calm and unemotional as every day. His midnight black hair framed his beautiful features, effectively contrasting with white as full moon skin. Looking at him, Naruto remembered several happy moments in their life and some light sparked in his eyes, but it died almost immediately. He knew, he didn't deserve love and happiness he was asking for.

_Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth_

Everything started in the day of Sasuke Uchiha's return. It was almost a year ago, but Naruto remembered it as it was yesterday. The elders were against it at first and demanded an imprisonment for the traitor of Konohagakure. However, then the Hokage (it was still Tsunade) said that if Uchiha get married he will be forgiven. They didn't say who he should marry, so he went to his only friend – Naruto.

The blond loved the raven for a long time and cared for him very much. And he was very happy when Sasuke proposed to him. Naruto wasn't supposed to know about elder's decision and that Sasuke married him to save himself from prison, but he knew and couldn't let them do it to his friend and secret love. He also couldn't let some stupid girl to get Sasuke away from him. So.. He let himself forget about the whole truth and agreed.

_'Cause this is just a game_

He thought that Sasuke liked him a little bit, that he could make his friend love him more during some amount of time. Boy, was he wrong…

Sasuke was caring at first, they went on many dates, had beautiful moments. However, Naruto felt that Sasuke wasn't ready for something more than friendship. Thus, he didn't try to force him.

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial_

They didn't notice how six months went off and the day of their wedding came. It was beautiful day. Naruto felt true happiness, because he was marring the person he loved with all his heart. All his friends were here for him, making him look even beautifully. He smiled a lot, and everything was filled with joy.

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

But it didn't last long. Everything ended at the moment he saw Sasuke standing next to the altar. The raven looked gorgeous in his black suit, but he was all tense and didn't look happy. The ceremony was very short and quite fast, and finishing it they kissed. That was their first kiss: nervous, tense and cold. That night Naruto drunk a lot and at the end he pretended to be fast asleep when Sasuke carried him to their bedroom. He wasn't ready for the wedding night, and he felt, Sasuke wasn't ready as well.

_It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last_

After the wedding their life became regular again. Naruto completely moved in with Sasuke to the famous Uchiha mansion. After awhile he become Hokage and let himself get lost in the work. He rarely was at home and when he was they didn't speak much, usually, only about work.

_Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game_

Sometimes, Naruto saw something warm in Sasukes eyes. Usually it was when they were alone near the chimney, drinking their evening tea.

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial_

One of those evenings they spend near the chimney, Sasuke kissed him. All of a sudden, without warning, just came quietly and kissed thoroughly, warmly… almost with love… Then without words he went out of the room.

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

That night Naruto also felt how Sasuke embraced him in his sleep. It was wonderful feeling. He couldn't believe it, but he was happy. Finally, his friend started becoming his lover…

_Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby_

Since then Sasuke was more emotional, just a bit. He was more open in public, hugging Naruto in streets, shops, talking to him friendlier.

_A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game_

Every day, coming home from work, Naruto was letting himself embrace Sasuke, though the last one didn't embraced back every time. Kisses in cheeks become usual among them. Even if Sasuke wasn't smiling, Naruto saw that he was a bit happier than a year ago.

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial_

Today's night was their first night… When they came to bed, Sasuke started to kiss him lightly, nip his jawline, caressing his stomach… Naruto forgot about everything, even his name wasn't meaning anything… He let himself be taken by the man he loved and wanted for so long… Everything that mattered was bottomless as night sky black eyes above his. It was sensually, slowly, lovingly and, seemed, endlessly.

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

After this they embraced each other and Sasuke almost immediately fell asleep. Naruto would have too, if only…

If only he didn't saw a shadow outside the window. A shadow of some ANBU was with a notebook in the hands and a pencil.

A silent, almost unheard whisper broke Naruto's heart on peaces…

"Check!"

_So beautiful, beautiful..._

Sasuke didn't love him, he was just saving his life. Nothing more…


	2. and day

Next morning Naruto found himself sitting at the table in his office with usual routine. He barely remembered himself walking out of the bedroom, leaving Sasuke still in bed, having coffee, which was very unusual for him because he hates it, and coming here in Hokage Tower.

_I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away_

He was glad that the secretary, Hanabi Huuga, wasn't asking him about anything as he closed the windows, even when he asked her black coffee instead of usual carrot juice, she was silent. Hours passed by unnoticed with all work and usual problems. Naruto knew that Sasuke was already at his post behind the door, as the personal bodyguard of the Hokage, but refused to talk to him, pretending to be even more busy.

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

Looking some papers on shelves he took a notice of a big folder. He let his hand stay still here for a little while and then unsurely took it from the shelf. Sitting at the table he started looking through files. There were many applications to marriage and divorce decrees… He was looking at them with trebling hands. Maybe divorce was the only way from this situation? He can just take a blank, sign it and get it over. He could even do something to decline Sasuke's imprisonment in this case, he is still the Hokage nevertheless. Lonely tear slide down his cheek.

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey_

He never noticed as his working day came to the end. Only when Hanabi said him good bye he saw that the sun was just above the horizon. He wished her a good weekend and let her go.

_And the sun will set for you_

He worked a bit more, but occasionally his eyes fell on the folder he was looking earlier… The last waves of golden sunlight were illuminating it, like telling that it's the easiest way to solve his problem.

_In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay_

All of a sudden the folder was taken away from the table and placed on the shelf again. He didn't even hear as his friend Sakura came in. Naruto looked at her in surprise, and then drew a smile on his face. She was talking about something like he was working too hard lately, that it's unhealthy (like he cared). On what he said that he just can't help it and on the other hand, he even likes it, though she was too smart to believe in this.

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

Just before leaving she came to him and whispered in his ear:

- "Trust your feelings, and do as you feel"

He didn't know where this came from. He was looking at the door with wide eyes. Did she know about him and Sasuke? Just what was going on around?

_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you_

He was being used during the whole year, and it doesn't matter that he was willing to this at first. Sasuke didn't know that Naruto knew about council decision and he used him. When Naruto started spending almost all his time at work, Sasuke just got worried about possibility of divorce. Thus he decided to act nicely towards his "only way to freedom"…

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey_

Naruto lost himself in thoughts looking to the side where the sun was just a moment ago. He couldn't understand anymore where the truth was and where the lie. Just right there in the Hokage tower, being the most powerful ninja of the village, he felt as helpless and vulnerable as in his lonely childhood..

_And the sun will set for you_

Another tear slid down..

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey_

- "Come on, Dobe. It's time to go home" As Naruto heard those words his heart stopped. How could he talk with such soft voice?

_And the sun will set for you_

- "I'm staying here tonight, you are dismissed" He didn't even turn around. He hadn't seen his husband since morning and, saying truthfully, didn't want to.

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey_

He felt as Sasuke silently came to him and stand right behind his back. Naruto wanted to fall back on this well-built chest, as he remembered it from their night. He wanted to forget the truth and get lost in those strong arms, but he couldn't let himself do it again… just couldn't

_And the sun will set for you_

Sasuke embraced him tightly from behind, burying his face in Naruto's locks. Suddenly, Sakura's words came to his mind again: "do as you feel". But they came too late, Naruto had had enough.

- "Just what do you think you are doing?" He showed Sasuke away from him.

Sasuke wasn't expecting this, but didn't show it. A slight anger was in his eyes though..

- "Embracing my husband, isn't it what husbands do?"

- "Yes, it is. But not husbands who got married mercenary" Naruto snapped, still looking towards the sunset.

Being the genius Sasuke understood everything immediately and got angry even more. He went closer to his husband again and turned him around forcefully.

Naruto looked at him for the first time in this day. And this was a mistake. He couldn't look into those bottomless black eyes he loved so much and think about divorce. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. That was unfair! So unfair…

He hugged Sasuke with all his strength that left after sleepless night and restless day and let himself cry. He was crying a lot, whispering words like "I hate you", "leave me alone" and "go away", pressing himself even closer to his husband.

- "How could I fell in love with such a foolish little dobe?.." sighed Sasuke, petting the blond in his arms.

Naruto froze.

- "..you love me?.."

- "Don't make me say it again."

-"Huh?"

- "…"

They fell into silence…

- "Let's go home, Dobe… I'll show you"

Just before transporting them in home, Naruto decided that an explanation can wait for tomorrow.

- - -

(morning)

- "What about our first kiss at the wedding?"

- "What about it?"

- "wel… it was cold.."

- "Ah.. that.. I was holding myself from jumping you righ then and there.. Guess I gone too far.."

- "…, yeah…"

…

- "And the guy? With notebook?"

- "guy?"

- "The one that was just outside our window last light!"

- "with notebook?"

- "jezz, YES!"

- "he was checking facades of our home, Dobe… The house is too old and needs to be checked occasionally"

- "…"

- "Tche, you are even cuter when confused… and irresistible…"

- "..!.."

- "Hn, mine.."

- "Aah!.. mpffn…"


End file.
